Key Client Details
The idea These pages can be copied over from the existing Handbook, with more links added. Table of content generation is automatic and the format is very versatile when it comes to editing, or even community editing (with admin approval). In some cases, direct links into the new platform could be used instead of screenshots. What are key client details? We call key client details (in short: KCD) the repository of information, common working procedures, and standing instructions that we hold about every client that we work with. Information about communication procedures; information on how to handle maintenance task in a country; details of IP rights owners; invoicing details: these are among the data that we collect and use to inform our work with a client. We start the key client details of a new client during the onboarding phase, when many of the procedures that shape our work together are agreed upon, and we also receive information and standing instructions on a number of topics, like ownership topics, or invoicing (see 78. New client onboarding process for more information). Circumstances can of course change during our cooperation with a client, and we carefully record any new or changed information, so that our key client details always provide us with the most up-to-date picture. Key client details can be accessed from the “Tools” section of the IP Renewals Platform. Relevance to project work Key client details are central in project work. For example, they provide Project Leaders with the necessary client specific information on the agents to be used when preparing quarterly agent instructions; they give Project Responsibles details about registration owners’ address details, or details about how a certain chain of ownership can be filed. The key client details should be the first port of call for anyone needing client specific information: start from there if you have ever doubts about how to handle client matters. The next section of this chapter will illustrate in more details the relevance to project work of each section of a client’s key details. Contents Client contact details The client contact details will appear in top part of the window. These include the name of the contact, their e-mail address and telephone number, and any relevant note. Typically, you may find here details of our day-to-day contact person, as well details of other client’s contact persons, including an escalation point. This section also includes information on when we started our collaboration with the client, and when our contract with them expires – or whether a contract was not signed at all, too. Requirements This section includes the details of the agreements we have made with our client in relation to many areas of our collaboration, such as: * how we correspond with them * who is responsible for preparing filing documents (us or the client) * how the client will let us have the necessary information and evidences to file renewals * how we will send final certificates to the client * whether the client is interested in receiving renewal reminders from us * whether the client is interested in being informed about changes in the legal representation of the registrations * information about how we manage the client’s portfolio Relevance: This section should be the first place a PL or PR should look into when needing information about what our agreements with a client are in respect to many of our project work processes. Agents etc. Updating key client details We may become aware of new information about a client, or be given new standing instructions by them e.g. a change in the way we communicate via e-mail, or in the way we should be contacting them requesting documents required for filing. All new information must be inserted in the key client details as soon as possible, to make sure that these are always up-to-date and avoid unpleasant misunderstandings with clients. As a Project Responsible, inform your Project Leader of any new information that should be entered in a client’s key details. After reviewing and discussing the information with you, the Project Leader will make the necessary updates to the online platform. As a Project Leader, you will keep the key client details updated with the new information passed on to you by the team, or information you have obtained directly from the client. Each section can be updated directly from the online platform, by clicking on the “Add new record” buttons.